


Ticklish

by VitaLupum



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calle is ticklish. Probably. Disclaimer: Calle Hellevang-Larsen and Bård Ylvisåker aren't in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe you guys read this out loud to me. I'm so done. I love you all.

            “You’ve got fluff on you,” Calle said, and Bård looked up from the script he was reading through, staring at him. “Like, there. On your neck.” He motioned, and Bård put a hand to his neck, still staring at him. “Fluff?”

 

            “ _Oh_ ,” Bård said, realisation dawning, and he began to dust off his neck. “Ugh, it’s probably from that jumper.”

 

            “You don’t have to take my clothes,” Vegard called from across the room, and Bård flipped him off. “Yeah, whatever. I have to get home – homework?” he asked, waving his script at Bård, and Bård nodded absently. “Bye.”

 

            “Bye,” Calle said, and then rolled his eyes at Bård as Vegard swept out of the room. “Come here, you’ve still got fluff on you-” His fingers brushed against Bård’s neck, and Bård froze, every muscle tensed. “What. The. Fuck.”

 

            Bård jerked away, exhaling, and Calle stared at him, before smirking.

 

            “Are you _ticklish_?!”

 

            “…no…” Bård said, staring at Calle in apprehension. There was a moment of stillness, and then Calle launched himself out of his chair just as Bård attempted to bolt from his. The younger man found his legs entangled with the legs of the chair, and as he fell to the floor Calle landed on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

 

            “You’re ticklish!” Calle exclaimed in delight, and Bård struggled furiously to escape,  even as Calle readjusted his weight so that there was no way Bård could push him off. “You’re ticklish _here_ -” His fingers ran along Bård’s neck, and the man gasped, letting out a chuckling gasp. “So, are you ticklish…”

 

            “No, Calle, please,” Bård giggled, trying to push himself up press-up style. Calle saw a gap, and grinned.

 

            “…here?” He struck, under Bård’s arms, and Bård faceplanted the floor, still giggling hysterically. “Okay, how about…” He shifted so that he could hike up Bård’s t-shirt a little, and went for the ribs, causing Bård to attempt to curl up underneath him. “Wow… someone’s very, very ticklish.”

            “Calle, please,” Bård gasped, breathless, and Calle grinned. He’d never admit it, but he was getting off on this a little – not Bård, he hastened to reassure himself, just the fact he had someone in his power, pinned to the floor, gasping and pleading. Nevertheless, it was a good idea to stop this before it got awkward – he went to get up and Bård pounced, grabbing his shoulders and pinning him to the floor.

 

            “Revenge!” the younger Ylvisåker crowed, and Calle yelped as Bård’s hands went for his ribs. “You have to be ticklish somewhere!”

 

            “Yeah, but I’m not telling you where!” Calle gasped, and Bård narrowed his eyes. Welp. He’d forgotten that challenging Bård was generally not a good idea. “I mean… uh… no.”

 

            “Is it… your neck?” Bård asked, and Calle shook his head frantically. Bård was on top of him on the floor, legs entangled, pinning him down, and fuck _maybe it was Bård he was getting off on a little_ , which was a problem because if Bård kept shifting between his legs and rubbing against his crotch, he was going to find out in a very, very obvious way. “ _Liar_ ,” Bård grinned, and lunged for his neck with his mouth. This had not been what Calle was expecting, and he let out a very audible gasp as Bård’s tongue slid against his skin.

 

            “Bård,” he said hoarsely – had it been this warm in the room all day? – and he felt Bård smirk against his skin as his hips rolled slightly. “Bård, I-”

 

            “Not there? Okay,” Bård said, his voice rough, and his fingers slid under Calle’s shirt. “Here then?” His teeth were still against Calle’s neck, each breath warm against his skin, and he belatedly realised that perhaps juxtaposing two bodies in an otherwise-empty building and creating skin-to-skin contact wasn’t as innocent as it had seemed when Bård had flinched at his initial touch. Oh god, he was getting hard, and the fact that Bård had decided to move his mouth, tongue flickering along the shell of his ear.

 

            “Not here either? You aren’t _distracted_ , are you?” Bård whispered, by now very obviously grinding his hips against him, and Calle moved his head to stare him in the eyes, mouth hanging open slightly.

 

            “ _God_ , no,” he gasped, and Bård captured his mouth in a kiss, a demanding, needy kiss that took more than it gave back. His hands were already scrambling to undo Calle’s pants, and Calle decided to deal with the speed that the situation was moving by handing the steering wheel over to him.

 

            “How do you _undo_ these?!” Bård snapped, and Calle reached down to help him. Bård decided to rub his hand over the bulge in Calle’s pants, and Calle let out a gasping moan, sinking his teeth into his lip. “Don’t stop. Just you and me, Calle.” Bård’s voice was lower, scratchier, desperate, and his eyes were dark as well – like the sky before a storm. “Moan for me.”

 

            That was a hell of a turn on, and as Bård managed to get a hand inside Calle’s pants, fingers closing around his dick, Calle couldn’t help but oblige, a breathy pant for ‘ _more_ ’ escaping his throat, his head falling back and his eyes squeezing shut. Bård began to pump his cock, Calle’s hands sliding down his back and under the waistband of his boxers to grab his ass.

 

            “Fuck,” Calle groaned, fingernails digging into Bård’s ass, and Bård whined needily. “Take off your fucking pants, right now.” Bård let go of Calle’s cock, and Calle pulled his pants completely off even as Bård struggled with his belt, managing to pull off his jeans and underwear. Calle admired the sight for a moment; the trail of golden hairs shown by Bård’s t-shirt, still slightly hiked up as he knelt in front of Calle, leading down to his erection. There was something so strange and new and weird – they’d all seen each other naked before, of course, but this was _different_. Calle growled and grabbed hold of the front of Bård’s shirt, pulling him back down on top of him for another kiss, legs wrapping around Bård’s waist to pull him closer, lazily rutting against him as his fingers tangled in the other man’s hair. The sun coming in through the window was golden, late afternoon, and it picked out glints in Bård’s hair that Calle had never even noticed before.

 

            “God, you’re pretty,” he said thickly, and Bård grinned, kissing him. “Why have I never done this before?”

 

            “You’re an idiot,” Bård smiled, and Calle grinned, sliding his hand between them to grasp Bård’s dick firmly. “Mmm… maybe not that much of an idiot…” The sentence ended in a groan, his eyes fluttering shut. “God, I wanted you to do this for so long…”

            “Just this?” Calle whispered, and Bård’s eyes opened again. “Really?”

 

            “No,” Bård answered, breath hitching, and Calle smiled wickedly.

 

            “You wanted more?” he breathed, and Bård nodded. “You wanted what? Me? Not here on the floor, but… on my hands and knees…”

 

            “ _Fuck_ ,” Bård hissed. Calle growled deep in his throat.

 

            “…begging you to fuck me…” Calle’s forte was not dirty talk, but Bård seemed to be enjoying it. “Desperate for you to fuck me, even with your fingers.” His hand’s steady motion on Bård’s erection kept going, thumb sliding over the head, precum smoothing the motions. “Stretched wide, groaning and desperate?”

 

            “Calle, I’m gonna cum,” Bård groaned, hips bucking, and the phrase was barely out of his mouth before he spilled all over Calle’s hand, spattering the other man’s stomach and shirt. Calle mentally filed away the moment as ‘hottest fucking thing he’d ever seen’ and grasped his own dick, mentally replaying the way Bård had said his name, all lust and need – and then he pictured him whispering it in his ear as he came _inside_ him, and then everything was heat and light and blinding pleasure.

 

            When he came back to Earth, Bård was looking at him, still breathing hard.

 

            “We… we should probably put pants on,” Calle said, when nothing else seemed to be forthcoming, and Bård kissed him deeply. When he pulled away, Calle found himself blushing like a schoolgirl. “And we should probably clean up.

 

            “…I still don’t know where you’re ticklish,” Bård said, after a moment, and Calle stared at him before beginning to laugh hysterically.


End file.
